


Wrecked

by heeroluva



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Fisting, M/M, Rough Sex, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon takes everything John can give to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteraven1606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/gifts).



> First SGA fic.

Ronon groaned, pulling himself even wider open as John’s pinky slipped into him. The stretch and burn was exquisite. It had been years since he had done this, but he still remembered the heaven it brought and despite the large size of John’s hands wanted as much as he would give him.

“Are you still with me, Ronon? Do you want this, want more?”

“Please, John. I want it all. Do it now.”

Leaning forward, John sharply nipped the sensitive skin of Ronon’s inner thigh, causing him to yelp and jerk. “That sounded suspiciously like an order to me. Remember who’s in charge here.”

“Yes, tura,” Ronon responded respectfully, though he didn’t look the slightest bit sorry, very much enjoying the position that he was in if his hard and leaking cock was anything to go by.

John drizzled more lube on his wrist of forearm, before tucking his thumb in, forming a wedge with his hand and pushed steadily forward, forcing the fighting muscles into submission. The heat was amazing as was the tight squeeze of muscles around his fingers. It never ceased to amaze him that no matter how many time they did they, Ronon remained as tight as he had been the first time. Slowly John drew up his fingers, tucking them into a fist, taking note of the increase in Ronon’s breathing and the sudden tension in frame as his cock softened slightly. “Ronon, do you need your word?”

Ronon drew a shuddery breath. “No, tura. I just need a moment.”

John gave him a minute, taking note of the tension in the muscles around him, finally moving deeper when they finally gave way, and Ronon relaxed with a shudder.

It was paradise, and it was hell, the most superb torture that Ronon never wanted to end. But it always did, far too quickly. When John pulled out, Ronon moaned at the loss, but he was quickly filled as John pressed his cock into Ronon’s slack, red hole. Ronon’s muscles tried to clench down around him, but they fluttered weakly too stretched to comply.

John groaned at the sensation, loving his wrecked hole, knowing that he was the one that did this to Ronon, that no one else could give him that, that he was his. He didn’t need a lot of friction; just the knowledge alone was enough to set him on edge. His nails scraped along the raised scar tissue on Ronon’s side as he leaned down to capture his nipple, sucking until it was swollen and read, a visible mark around it as the blood rose to the surface. Rocking slowly, John ignore Ronon’s attempts to get him to move faster as he moved to Ronon’s other nipple, giving it the same attention as the other.

Looking at his work, he moved up he captured Ronon’s mouth with a low groan as his balls pulled up tight in their sac, grinding tight against Ronon as he filled him with his cum. Still hard, John pulled out, enjoying the sight of Ronon’s gaping, puffy hole leaking with his release.

Ronon’s cock was an angry shade of purple his balls drawn up tight against his base, ready to explode, but knowing that he wasn’t allowed until John gave him permission. With no hesitation, John shoved his fist in deep, and sucked hard on the skin between Ronon’s balls and anus, worrying the skin with his teeth. “Come now,” he ordered.

Ronon did with a sob, painting his chest and stomach with his cum. When it was over he laid panting, but still hard and John’s fist was still buried deep inside him.

“You didn’t think the night would be over so soon did you? I have some new toys that I want to try out.”

Ronon shuddered at the thought. The last time John had brought him new toys, he hadn’t been able to sit for a week, but it had been worth it.

Tura=master


End file.
